Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is the archenemy of Superman. Having ran for president (though he did this just to tick Superman off) and being in charge of various villains leagues, Luthor has definitely been one of DCAU's villains greatest threats alongside the Joker After many attempts at defeating Superman failed, he joined up with Slade but he waited til after Joker left since Luthor CANNOT stand him. Luthor is also popular on the internet for his "WRONG!" line from Superman Returns. Legends of Light and Darkness Luthor appears to help his master deal with who is threatening him and his league. Lex Luthor meets the Alpha Team and confirms their Malefor cause as he was told by Slade before hand. He works with fellow mad scientists Mojo, Dr.Doom and Master Albert to try to find what was the thing Alie found when the others were confronted by Saix. When learning of Model W, he works with Mojo and Heloise to find a way to track Model W fragments all over the multiuniverse. Mojo and Lex work on a Model W Tracker and in time for Alie's first mission they make it. Lex is kidnapped by the villains force with Mojo and placed in Interpol. They try to pull a escape. However it's doesn't really work and they get help from a man. He escapes and lets Heloise use his and Doom's lab for her next experiment. Lex works again in the science department with Alie to find out the identify of Model W as it may hint something. Lex Luthor has a bit of a rivalry with Dr.Doom due to their high intelligence and their many qualities. Lex also shows annoyance at Doom's arrogance when Doom stated no one was smarter than he was. Despite this he gets along with Insano despite his Joker like qualities. When Alie returns, Lex works with Insano to figure out the identify of their perpetrator. Megabyte alongside Lex, Bowser and Hades deducts the locations and tells the heroes. Lex goes after the dogs led by Scamp and saves them from The Joker. Lex gets the info to Slade regarding the info on Slade's Castle. Alongside Slade's other members Luthor finds the destroyer and they all destroy it Lex Luthor leaves to find the Anti Life Equation and as a result sacrifices his life to save Gohan and from Darkseid. As he takes Darkseid with him. Allies and enemies Allies: Slade's ensemble, The B Team, The Alpha Team Enemies: The League of Darkness, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil Gallery Snapshot 24 (11-11-2012 6-41 AM).png LexLuthor 234.jpg LexLuthor DCAU 001.jpg 1 0y0OMGpUT-MmqwGBtSIyJQ.png 3eae10644e09729a0dc80b128a007673.jpg|Lex Luthor in the 1978 film Superman, played by Gene Hackman. 5a0bd06091533239028b482d-750-392.png clancybrownluthor.jpg DKoJoFmo_400x400.jpg hackmanluthor.jpg lex luther heh.jpg lex_06.jpg Lex_Luthor_(Justice_League_Unlimited).jpg lexluthor.jpg lex-luthor.jpg Lexluthor-animated.jpg lex-luthor-challenge-of-the-superfriends-s3-6.82.jpg lex-luthor-justice-league.jpg lex-luthor-justice-league-51.1.jpg lex-luthor-justice-league-unlimited-5.jpg lex-luthor-superman-1988-1.39.jpg lex-luthor-superman-batman-public-enemies-73.jpg lex-luthor-superman-brainiac-attacks-97.3.jpg lex-luthor-superman-the-animated-series-81.1.jpg lex-luthor-wallpapers_16586_1024x768.png Lex-luthor-wrong.jpg|Lex Luthor's viral meme moment! LexLuthorYoung.png luthor-pose.jpg lex luthor dramatic.gif Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters that hail from the Superman universe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Archenemies Category:Humans Category:Rivals Category:Scientists Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Slanderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Business Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Bald Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Fallen Hero Category:Arms Dealers Category:Characters who don't believe in magic Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Clancy Brown Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Spacey Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mark Rolston Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Travis Willingham Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Affably Evil Category:Father of Villain Category:Characters voiced and/or played by J.S. Gilbert Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Breakout Villains Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Villains who have a point Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michael Bell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Meskimen Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alfred Molina